Lio Travski
Terran Dominion :Ghost Program ::Team Blue |job=Ghost trainee (fourth-class) |family=Desi (uncle), Yuku (aunt) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Lio Travski is a fourth-class terran ghost trainee, considered devoted to the Ghost Program. A "scatter-brained geek", he has technopathic abilities, allowing him to communicate with machines, though has a habit of making them go haywire. He can use these abilities to avoid notice by advanced computers; he often contacted his uncle Desi and told him of his problems with his hab addiction which he hid from the . He had a habit of saying "problemo" and repeating his words, even when typing them. This disappeared after he underwent neural resocialization. Travski was considered "weird" as a child, which had an effect on his self-esteem. He found robots easier to deal with socially. In the opinion of Gabriel Tosh, Travski is devoted to the Ghost Program.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Biography Travski and his uncle Desi lived on the harsh planet of Nidhogg, which required epilation (hair removal) treatments. Travski did not like life there except for the easy access to the addictive drug hab. Travski was supplied the drug from a young age, his caretakers referring to it as "medicine". At one point Travski had an unnamed girlfriend, but their relationship ended when she discovered Travski had built a fem bot that looked like her, and he found it easier to spend time with than the real thing.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Eventually Travski and his uncle escaped a disaster on Nidhogg and ended up on Pridewater. Desi worked at the Kal-Bryant Mining Conglomerate as a computer tech, while Travski was recruited into the . The Ghost Academy Lio Travski tried to keep his hab addiction a secret. Unknown to him, Superintendent Sarco Angelini knew about his problem and used that in experiments on the effects of drugs on psionics. He assigned Kam Hantra, another student, to supply him with drugs. Travski used his technopathic abilities on "Sparky", the Ghost Academy's main computer, in order to hide the drug deal. Sometime after joining Team Blue as a fourth-class student, Hantra cut off his hab supply, claiming a senator had visited his source, Canis, and the increased security made getting hab difficult. The resulting withdrawal symptoms greatly weakened Travski's performance. He failed a training mission, the Valerian hostage rescue scenario, due mainly to a lack of athleticism. Travski frantically tried to get his hab fix, while his failing grades and strange behavior drew the attention of Team Blue and Preceptor Lagdamen. A new student, Aal Cistler, son of Terran Dominion Treasury Ministry head Aldeo (a personal friend of Arcturus Mengsk), was added to Team Blue. Cistler was a poor fit at the Academy and quickly made a bad impression on team leader Gabriel Tosh and fellow teammate Kath Toom, whose father worked as a vice president at the Kal-Bryant Mining Conglomerate. Toom rejected Aal Cistler's romantic advances and mocked him. Cistler plotted revenge against her. A former drug user himself, Cistler recognized Travski's withdrawal symptoms. He promised to give him hab in exchange for a favor – Travski had to convince his uncle Desi to sabotage the Conglomerate's computer system. Cistler disguised a supply of turk (another drug) as hab and gave that to Travski, who promptly injected himself with the overdose. During another Valerian training mission, Travski performed much better, but eventually started suffering from hallucinations, his powers went out of control and then he collapsed. Fellow teammate Nova Terra, a veteran of the Gutter (a part of Tarsonis City where drug abuse was very common) recognized his symptoms and summoned medical aid, saving his life. Dr. Neall diagnosed the overdose and detected traces of hab in his system, but Superintendent Sarco Angelini was more interested in covering the incident up. He took Travski and Terra for a memory wipe. While Kath Toom's father ended up under investigation by the Treasury Ministry, Travski's drug addiction was revealed to the staff of the Academy. The Academy claimed that Travski was put into detox and rehab but Bick and Angelini continued to experiment on him until Cistler revealed Travski's drug abuse to the media. Travski was then heavily resocialized to partially cure his hab addiction, Bick and Angelini using shock therapy and the resocialization process subjecting him nightmarish visions of zerg. His physical addiction had continued too long to be cured with resocialization and had to defeated the old fashioned way. The process was ultimately a success and Travski rejoined his friends, more confident and no longer repeating words when nervous. Meanwhile Aal Cistler had returned to the Academy due to his father's influence, joining rival Team Red. Without the hab addiction inhibiting his abilities, Travski showed marked improvement in training, and was able to remotely manipulate several SCVs at once to incapacitate Team Red in a simulation. Cistler offered Travski drugs to let him go, but Travski responded with great anger, punching Cistler in the face. References Category: Terran resocialized characters Travski, Lio Travski, Lio